Silky Heart
by NZSaraGI
Summary: ¿Es que acaso tengo que estar siempre sola? ¿Que es lo que lo hizo inclinarse por ella estando yo siempre a su lado? ¿Habrá alguien que me escoja a mi? Estoy destinada a estar por siempre sola. Hong Kong x Nyo Iceland


_-Creo que… que Marcello me atrae._

_-Ay. Qué lindo amiga- todas las chicas presentes sonrieron con entusiasmo._

_-¿Y qué harás por conquistarlo?_

_-¿Por conquistarlo? Nada. Dije que creo que me atraía._

_-¿Entonces aún no se inclina la balanza?_

_-No. Es cierto que ciertas actitudes que tiene me parecen lindas, pero eso no quiere decir que lo quiera como novio._

_-Entonces nadie más lo sabe._

_-Eh… Bueno creo que Jia Lóng me atrapo la otra vez mirando a Marcello._

Ambas chicas salían del vestidor quejándose de lo cansada que había sido la clase de educación física cuando pasaron junto al grupo de amigos que se juntaban con ellas y otras de sus amigas, pasaron como si nada pero alguien llamo la atención de Lilly y la aparto de Margrét; ella se dio la vuelta para ver que había rezagado a su amiga y vio a un chico castaño y de ojos oliva que decía algo por lo bajo a la chica mientras escondía un ramo de rosas tras él.

Se aparto instintivamente y los dejo hablando en privado sin ser así realmente ya que todos los del salón los miraban atentamente, algunas de sus amigas incluso grababan.

Se vio como Lilly asentía tímida, pero emocionada y entonces todos supieron que había aceptado.

Todos gritaban y vitoreaban a la ahora pareja, los felicitaban de una forma alegre.

-Se ven muy bien juntos-les dijo la islandesa fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Gracias-Lilly le dijo alegre.

La otra se alejo y dejo que la pareja se marchara feliz rumbo al aula donde tendrían su próxima clase.

Los demás también se marcharon con sus respectivas parejas dejando sola a la chica pensando en que era una completa solterona.

-Tal vez deba conseguirme un tamagochi para no quedarme sola-murmuro para sí misma.

Se dio cuenta que una de sus amigos también caminaba solo.

-Creo que yo también comprare uno- le siguió el juego su amigo hongkonés.

-También podríamos ir a llorar juntos a un rincón.

-Y llamarlo el rincón de los forever alone.

Ambos rieron y siguieron su camino al aula de clases. La chica miraba el suelo tratando de mantener el rostro sereno, trato de olvidar su dolor llenando sus pensamientos de otro tema y mirando a su amigo fue como lo consiguió.

-Jia Lóng.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste lo de Yong Sung y Alfred?

El chico no se detuvo a mirarla mientras meditaba su respuesta mirando cada uno de los escalones bajos sus pies.

-Al principio fue doloroso, pero después pude olvidarlo pensando en otras cosas como los amigos.

»Es extraño porque ahora incluso Alfred me habla más que Yong Sung.

Llegaron hasta el lugar y esperaron a que la clase anterior terminara, todos estaban juntos como siempre, sólo que esta vez era notoria la nueva pareja que se tomaba de las manos.

La islandesa le dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga y ésta se sonrojo levemente sin poder ocultar lo feliz que se sentía.

˂˂Tal vez si se lo cuento a alguien pueda sentirme mejor... ¿Pero a quien? No se lo puedo decir a nadie, debo callármelo˃˃ se dijo mentalmente.

Todo transcurrió normal y entraron a todas y cada una de sus clases permitiendo que pudiera dejar de pensar en aquel hecho que la ponía un poco triste. Su amigo asiático la hacía reír con comentarios sarcásticos y divertidos que soltaba cada que el maestro se daba vuelta.

Pronto acabaron las clases y todos salieron felices ya que era viernes, Marcello y Lilly se despidieron muy contentos y se marcharon juntos. Todos se dispersaron y Jia Lóng permaneció junto a su amiga.

-¿Hoy por qué ruta iras?

-Por la misma de siempre. ¿Por qué?

-Es sólo que hoy iré por la misma ruta. Vayámonos juntos. ¿Sí?

-Vale.

Margrét y Jia Lóng caminaron juntos hasta la parada del autobús sin pronunciar palabra, aún así era un silencio cómodo ya que ninguno de los dos era de hablar mucho. Subieron al autobús y tomaron asientos juntos, la chica miraba atentamente a la ventana observando cómo las gotas de lluvia iban humedeciendo el suelo poco a poco.

-No te… ¿No te molesto lo de Marcello y Lilly?

-¿Eh?

-Una vez dijiste que Marcello te atraía un poco.

-Bueno, dolió más de lo que esperaba, pero no me molesta. De alguna forma siempre lo supe.

-Pero ella es tu amiga y sabia que te atraía.

-Fue mi culpa, sólo dije eso y no aclare nada, si yo hubiera dejado todo en claro otra cosa hubiera sido.

-Ya veo- el chico se recostó en su asiento.

La chica suspiro pesadamente, ˂˂tendré que volver a caminar sola entre los pasillos˃˃ se dijo así misma y pensando en una forma de consolarse.

-Sí lo sientes necesario llora. Sé que eres muy fuerte, pero sacarlo no te vendría nada mal- le dijo su amigo.

La chica se quedo mirando el suelo y sintió como unas pocas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, Jia Lóng se quedo expectante esperando por más, tal vez algunos sollozos o que lo abrazara mientras soltaba un mar de lágrimas; en lugar de eso se irguió y se seco las pocas lágrimas.

-¿Sólo eso?

-No me salen más lágrimas.

-Hasta yo llore más.

-¿Ah…?

-Cuando lo de Yong Sung.

_-Ya sé que fue muy rápido, pero es que de un momento para otro ya nos gustábamos- explico la coreana._

_-Bueno, el amor es el amor- dijo una de sus amigas._

_La chica sonrió y se marchó con el que recientemente era su novio._

_-¿Y como se lo diremos a Jia Lóng?- pregunto uno de los chicos._

_-Lo mejor será que él se dé cuenta por sí mismo- anoto la pequeña Lilly y todos asintieron._

_-Me alegro por Yong Sung, pero esto va a ser duro para mi amigo, después de todo la sigue queriendo._

_-Pues sí, pero no es como si pudiéramos prohibirle a Yong Sung seguir con su vida._

_-Pero para ella no es nada difícil, ella fue la que lo termino- un chico de lentes obscuros señalo a la chica._

_-¡No digas eso!- recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de una chica de piel negra y el cabello sujeto en dos coletas-. Eso no quiere decir que no haya sido duro para ella._

-Supongo que llorar no es lo mío.

-Si no fuera porque me di cuenta de tu mirada triste diría que eres un ser sin sentimientos.

-Jum…- la nórdica frunció levemente el seño-. Pues ya lo sabes así que no vuelvas a decir nada relacionado con mi falta de expresión de sentimientos.

-Como quieras-se escucho como la lluvia comenzó más fuerte-. Todavía no estamos en primavera y ya parece verano. Jum… espero que se detenga pronto o nos empaparemos.

-Ah… sí, ojala y ya se detenga.

˂˂En realidad no quisiera que parara˃˃ admitió mentalmente la escandinava.

-Ni siquiera está nublado- dijo el chico mirando al exterior por la ventana.

-Tal vez salga un arcoíris.

-Tal vez.

Se mantuvieron callados el resto del trayecto viendo personas subir y bajar, pasara de un lado para otro con paraguas, autos pasando y salpicando agua de los charcos.

-Ya casi llegamos a tu parada. ¿Caminas mucho hasta llegar a tu casa?

-Am… Son como diez cuadras.

-Suerte que la lluvia ya no es tan tupida- se quito el suéter y después la sudadera para entregársela a la chica y volver a colocarse la prenda del uniforme-. Póntela.

-Pero si me la llevo te mojaras.

-Caminas bastante de la parada a tu casa y no traes nada con que cubrirte la cabeza, en cambio yo solo camino media cuadra hasta mi casa, no me mojare mucho. Además ahora acabas de enfermar hace poco.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, anda, póntela.

-Gracias- la chica se la colocó debajo del uniforme como solía usarla el dueño, en cuestión de nada llegaron a la estación en la que bajaba la chica y se puso de pie con su bolso para acercarse a la salida-. Adiós. Que tengas un feliz fin de semana.

-Igualmente.

La chica bajo y se quedo mirando al cielo mientras el autobús se marchaba; había nubes, pero estas no eran negras como lo suelen ser en las tormentas, en cambio estas dejaban traspasar rayos de Sol. Se colocó la gorra de la sudadera y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa sintiendo las gotas caer sobre ella.

De nuevo vino a si mente la imagen de Lilly y Marcello abrazándose, jalo la gorra con ambas manos hasta que la tela le cubrió los ojos y la soltó para acomodarla un poco y no interfiriera con su visión, siguió con su camina mirando el concreto.

Después de un rato levanto la mirada recibiendo de lleno todas las gotas de lluvia en el rostro, se sentía realmente bien, era una sensación fresca que le daba la sensación de alivio.

Llego a su casa y de inmediato se quito el suéter de la escuela, permaneciendo con la sudadera del asiático puesta, tenía que admitir que era una prenda bastante cómoda.

Se sentó frente a la computadora y vio los estados en facebook de su amigo italiano, sintió nuevamente un vacio, ya que ahora estaba más que consciente que iban dirigidos a su amiga.

Pasó el fin de semana tratando de evitar la red social para no leer los estados un tanto cursis y empalagosos que le dirija el italiano a la rubia.

El lunes por la mañana llego a la escuela y se encontró con que la nueva pareja ya había llegado. Ella sólo les sonrió a forma de saludo y se sentó en un lugar apartado y saco un libro de su mochila para así no tener que buscar la compañía de alguien.

No se hicieron esperar las llegadas de sus otros amigos sacándola de su actividad.

-_Nĭhăo _Margrét- la saludo una chica asiática.

-Hola Mei.

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-Aburrido.

-¿Por qué?

-No hice nada, sólo me quede encerrada en mi casa.

-Ah. Ya veo.

Todos comenzaban a congregarse en ese sólo lugar evitando que la islandesa pudiera volver a su lectura: Sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases y todos fueron entrando al aula poco a poco.

-Oye Yong Soo.

-¿Sí Margrét?

-¿Sabes donde esta Jia Lóng?

-No- estaba a punto de marcharse en compañía de su novia cuando vio al chico aparecerse en el pasillo-. Oh. Acaba de llegar.

Entro al salón y la nórdica espero a que llegara su amigo y saco la sudadera de su mochila y se lo entrego bien doblada y limpia.

-Gracias- le dijo la chica.

-No hay porque- se saco el suéter y se la colocó.

Margrét se dio cuenta de que tenia las miradas de las únicas dos personas que no habían entrado aún sobre ellos, le sonrió a Lilly y está le respondió dulcemente, pero la que le dio Marcello parecía sugerir que pasaba algo.

Los cuatro entraron a clase y no tardo en hacerse presente el maestro que comenzó con su clase y de inmediato el chico asiático pareció desconectarse y comenzó a garabatear cosas en su cuaderno.

Pasaron dos horas y por fin termino la clase, todos salieron de inmediato con sus respectivas parejas, iban abrazándose y besándose por el pasillo, la chica pensó en conseguirse un novio pronto, todas sus amigas se largaban con sus chicos y ella caminaba sola en medio del pasillo.

A su lado pasó su amigo asiático caminando de forma muy rápida, tanto así que la golpeo accidentalmente, ella volvió la cabeza para ver qué fue lo que causo ese comportamiento en el hongkonés y diviso a Alfred cargando a Yong Sung sobre su espalda.

Los ignoro y siguió su camino hacia el aula de la próxima clase. Ya todos se encontraban fuera esperando por el maestro.

Se le acerco Jia Lóng y le sonrió burlonamente a lo que ella acertó a mirarlo interrogativamente.

-Se me olvido darte esto- le dijo en tono de burla mientras le tendía un aparato plano que simulaban el huevo de un cascaron partido en dos y tenía una pantalla en el centro.

-Ah…-lo encendió y una extraña ave apareció en la pantalla y le pidió de comer-. Gracias.

Ambos chicos estaban entretenidos mirando el aparato y reían con cada comentario ocurrente del asiático.

En aquel momento acordaron silenciosamente hacerse compañía, ya que se les veía juntos por los pasillos, en las clases, en la biblioteca, en los equipos de educación física, incluso se iban juntos a casa de vez en cuando, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo han cumplido ya?- le pregunto Mei al ver que Lilly llevaba una pequeña caja de regalo.

-Tres meses- respondió alegre.

La islandesa agacho el rostro un tanto triste, pero sus amigas no dieron merito a eso.

-¿Y tú que nos dices Margrét?—e cuestiono la coreana-. Ya hace tiempo que te la pasas pegada a Jia Lóng.

-Si ustedes no se pasaran el día pegadas a sus novios yo no tendría que vivírmela con él; sólo nos hacemos compañía y ya.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto Lilly.

-A mi me parece que hay algo más. Digo, cuando estás con él no haces nada más que reír y esa es un reacción rara en ti- explico Mei.

-Pues no. Entre él yo no pasa nada.

-Ante mis ojos Jia Lóng está siendo más caballeroso contigo que de costumbre.

-Claro que no. Jia Lóng sólo está siendo… Jia Lóng.

-¿Qué dices de mí?- paso caminando detrás de la chica.

-¡Nada!- se giro para encararlo.

-Más te vale no haber estado hablando mal de mí.

-No fue así. Yo sólo estaba hablando con mis amigas- se abrazo al brazo de Mei que estaba a un lado suyo.

-Jum…-inflo una mejilla-. Tienes a tus amigas y ya ni te acuerdas del amigo que te hace compañía.

-¿Que dices? Eres un exagerado.

-¿Entonces no me olvidaras?

-Claro que no _kjánalegt. _(Tonto)

En ese momento comenzó a sonar algo en su bolsillo.

-Creo que tu hijo te llama.

La chica saco un aparatito de su bolsillo y revisó de qué se trataba.

-¡Ah! Está enfermo. ¿Qué hago?- la chica miró suplicante al asiático.

-Cúralo- dijo de lo más tranquilo.

-¿Y eso como se hace?

-¿Qué tengo que enseñarte todo?

-Pues claro. Tú me lo regalaste, tú me ayudas- sentencio.

-Ya, vale- presiono unos cuantos botones-. Ya está.

-¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso?

-Sip.

-No puede ser. ¿Y para qué son todas esas cosas que salieron?

-Son diferentes herramientas- señaló el chico y siguió con su camino.

-Hey. No me dejes así. Explícame- lo siguió y sus amigas la observaron.

-Y después dice que nosotras somos la que la dejamos sola.

La islandesa siguió conversando con su amigo y vio por el rabillo del ojo como el italiano se acercaba a su pareja; esto hizo que se le bajara el ánimo de un momento a otro y dejo de prestar atención a lo que su amigo le decía.

-¿Me oíste?

-¿Eh? Ah. Sí.

-Los estabas mirando.

-¿Qué?

-A Marcello y a Lilly. ¿Aún no lo superas?

-No es que no lo supere… ¿O sí? No lo sé. Pensé que después de un tiempo dejaría de ser doloroso, pero no es así.

-Tal vez debas enamorarte de alguien más para dejarlo atrás. Ya sabes, un clavo saca otro clavo.

-Pero eso sería cruel para la otra persona. ¿Además de quien me puedo enamorar?

-Sólo debes buscar un poco. No debes hacerlo de la noche a la mañana, sólo ve conociéndolo poco a poco y puede que sin darte cuenta ya lo quieras.

-No creo que sea así de fácil.

-Pero que amargada.

-¡Hey! ¿A quién le dices amargada?

-A ti. Obvio. No te caería mal un poco de miel.

-Mira quien lo dice.

La campana sonó y ambos chicos entraron a clase sin dejar de ser observados por sus amigos que fingían no prestarles atención.

-Por fin es viernes- la chica salió estirándose de clase.

-¿Qué harás Margrét?- le pregunto amablemente su amiga rubia.

-Nada. Irme directo a casa.

-Pero es viernes. ¿Por qué no sales a divertirte?

-¿Con quién? Todas ustedes tienen citas, ¿no es así?

-Pues sí, pero puedes ir por ahí con alguien más.

-Paso. Iré directo a casa.

-Vale. Nos vemos.

-Bye- vio a su amiga marcharse en compañía de su pareja.

Se quedo parada en la entrada esperando a que saliera su amigo asiático, se asomo por la puerta para ver por qué se tardaba tanto, estaba rodeado por sus amigos que parecían darle ánimos o algo así, él se veía un tanto nervioso. Por fin salió y todos sus amigos lo siguieron fijamente con la mirada.

-Vayámonos- le dijo a la chica.

-Vale. Te has tardado mucho.

-Es sólo que…

-¿Qué…?-lo insto a seguir.

-Nada, olvídalo. ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial?

-¿Al centro comercial? ¿A qué?

-Am… pues a dar una vuelta, no sé, algo. Es viernes, podemos salir a divertirnos un poco.

-Ah… vale. Vayamos al centro comercial.

Salieron de la escuela, muchos de sus amigos iban detrás de ellos, cosa que la escandinava ignoro ya que era muy común que las parejitas de novios fueran a pasear por el centro comercial después de clases los viernes, caminaba en silencio junto a Jia Lóng, éste miraba al frente con la mirada perdida, se veía un tanto nervioso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto ella sin mucho interés realmente, sabía que su amigo negaría cualquier malestar.

-¿Eh…? Sí. Estoy completamente bien.

-¿En verdad?- le puso una mano sobre la frente-. No parece que tengas fiebre.

-Porque estoy bien- le aparto suavemente la mano.

-Si tú lo dices…

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la plaza comercial, donde todas las parejas se dispersaron.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? –pregunto la chica mirando hacia todos lados esperando encontrar algo entretenido.

-No lo sé. ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

-No sé. Lo único que veo son tiendas de ropa.

-¿Y qué? ¿No se supone a las chicas les gusta ver ropa?

-Pues sí, aunque no es mucho de mi gusto y no creo que te apetezca ir de tienda en tienda.

-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

-No sé, lo que digas está bien.

-¡Agh!- exclamó amargamente.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Nada- bufó-. Busquemos algo que hacer.

Fueron por la plaza dando vueltas y vueltas por el lugar, sin un tema de conversación; normalmente ir en silencio no les molestaba, pero esta vez la chica sentía la necesidad de sacar un tema de conversación ya que el ambiente estaba algo tenso entre los dos.

-¿Estás seguro de que no tienes nada?

-Por completo.

-Te ves rojo. Puede que tengas…-acercó su mano a la frente del chico, pero éste tomo su brazo de una forma un tanto brusca.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces? –la chica lo miraba de una forma monótona, como siempre, pero aquella ocasión sólo lograba ponerlo nervioso.

-Es sólo que yo… que yo…

-¿Qué tú…?

-Olvídalo- la soltó y siguió caminando.

-Ok- siguió su paso.

De repente algo cayó en el cuello de Jia Lóng llamando su atención. En una de las plantas decorativas del lugar se encontraba escondido Peter, y junto a la planta estaba Ashley, la novia de éste, que se veía un tanto molesta.

Volvió su atención a Peter que le hacía algunas señas, primero señalo su propia mano y después con la otra la tomo violentamente y después señalo a la escandinava. El asiático negó levemente y siguió caminando en silencio junto a su amiga.

Pasaron junto a Marcello y Lilly y el italiano levanto sus manos unidas y le guiño un ojo a Jia Lóng, Lilly un tanto avergonzada lo obligo a bajar las manos y seguir con su camino, pero cuando pasaron junto a ellos el castaño le hizo un guiño y levanto el pulgar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- la chica estaba un tanto confundida.

-Nada, ignóralo.

-Jia Lóng- se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué está pasando? Estás muy raro desde que salimos de clase.

-No es nada. Tú sigue.

-No. Explícame lo que está pasando- se cruzó de brazos y se planto en el lugar.

-Nada.

-Me estás mintiendo- la chica fruncía el semblante.

-No es así.

-¡Claro que es así!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡No!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Nada!

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Nuca me habías gritado!- comenzaban a salirle unas pequeñas lagrimas a la chica.

El asiático quedo sin palabras al ver las cristalinas gotas de agua correr por las pálidas mejillas de la rubia frente a él.

-No llores, te lo contare, pero no ahora, por favor espera- le dijo de una forma más serena.

-Vale- se secó las pocas lágrimas y siguió caminado.

Al poco rato se encontraron con Yong Soo y Mei, quienes levantaron los pulgares y le sonrieron de una forma picara al asiático.

El hongkonés tomó a su amiga del brazo y la arrastró a un lugar en el que no viera ni un asomo de la presencia de sus amigos, claro que captaba la atención de estos al pasar tan rápido por entre las personas arrastrando a la escandinava.

Llegaron a un lugar totalmente apartado donde el chico la soltó y la miro fijamente poniéndola un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-la chica sacó su celular para verse reflejada y buscar algo fuera de lugar en su persona.

Le aparto el celular de enfrente suavemente para poder verla directamente. Era evidente que el chico se encontraba nervioso, se había quitado la corbata del uniforme y ahora la enrollaba en una de sus manos mientras las piernas le temblaban levemente.

-Yo… Yo…- tras escuchar esto la chica se puso nerviosa sin razón alguna, el corazón le latía al mil por hora sin poder dejar de mirar a su amigo-. Desde hace tiempo que tú… me gustas y yo… me… me preguntaba si tú… ¡¿Quisieras ser mi novia?!

La chica se quedo callada, el hongkonés volvió la mirada hacia ella y se encontró con la imagen más tierna que pudo haber visto; la islandesa se encontraba ruborizada, con los labios entre abiertos y con la mirada confundida, después de esto sonrío y asintió levemente lanzándose a los brazos del asiático que la recibió gustoso.

-¡Ay!- se escucharon los suspiros enternecidos de las chicas y los chiflidos de los chicos.

Margrét levanto la mirada y se encontró con que estaban rodeados de sus amigos y oculto el rostro en el pecho de su ahora pareja.

-¿Qué no estaban muy lejos?- dijo un tanto molesto el asiático.

-Estamos en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez. Daze~.

-Largo de aquí- se quejo mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Vale. Ya tenemos el video, con eso nos basta- la taiwanesa guardo el celular en su mochila.

-Tengo una idea. Vayamos todos al cine. Digo, es un muy buen ambiente—dijo pícaro el italiano.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer esas cosas indecentes en el cine- se quejo Victoria, una chica de piel negra.

-¿Qué?

-Me compadezco de Lilly- dijo siguiéndole el juego la taiwanesa.

-¿Cómo puedes gustarle?- le dijo un chico rubio, de cejas espesas y una bandita pegada en la mejilla.

-A volar todos- volvió a decirles Jia Lóng sin dejar de abrazar a la escandinava.

-Ya gruñón- se quejó Ashley y todos se marcharon.

Cuando se vieron sólo se miraron fijamente y el mayor no pudo evitar sonreír ante la timidez de la otra.

-A que no te lo esperabas. ¿Verdad?

-No- le devolvió el gesto tímidamente.

-Ya lo creo, estabas ocupada mirando a Marcello.

-¡Hey! No es así… hace tiempo que yo ya no…

-¿Ya no…?

-¿Me vas a hacer decirlo? Creí que había sido muy obvia.

-¿Obvia? ¿Tú? Para nada. Ni siquiera sabía si estabas mirándome a mi o ala ventana.

-¿Y quieres saberlo?

-Jum… No, creo saber la respuesta.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, no puedes culparme de distraerme en clase cuando justo a mi lado está la maravillosa vista de… los árboles floreciendo.

-Hey.

-¿Qué?

-Sabía que no era a mí- soltó un suspiro de falsa desilusión.

-Aunque…

-¿Aunque…?

-Olvídalo- se separó un poco.

-¿Me vas a dejar con la duda?

-¿Por qué no?

-Anda, dímelo.

-Mejor lo dejamos así.

-¿Sabes que no podrás deshacerte de mí hasta que me lo digas?

-Ya encontrare la forma de hacerlo.

-Quiero verlo.

-Vale- la chica se volvió a él y le dio un suave besó en la comisura de los labios para después seguir con su camino e ir junto a su amiga-. ¡Victoria! ¿Nos vamos a casa juntas?

-Claro Margrét.

-Hey. No me dejes así. Si lo vas a hacer hazlo bien- el asiático intento alcanzarlas después de salir del shock, pero la chica logro subir al elevador y las puertas de este se cerraron y la chica atino a mostrarle la lengua y después desaparecer en la planta de abajo.


End file.
